Always and forever
by SweetSacrifice1421
Summary: Persephone has always wanted adventure and to get away from her mother's grasp. Hades has always wanted to love and to be loved, But who would love him and stay with him in his dark world. when the two cross paths, will they stay together always and forever?... or will they be torn apart by the will of others?
1. Chapter 1 Dark and Light

**Hi y'all! This is my first time writting a fanfic so, if you would, please take the time to review and let me know how i did. Thanks!**

* * *

Her laughter was as smooth as silk as she pranced through the forest with the nymphs. Her long tangled golden hair flying behind her. Her emerald eyes and sun-kissed peach skin shinning brighter than the sun with joy. The nymphs' beauty were nothing compared to her own.

The forest was lush and as green as her eyes. The animals in the forest heard her laughter, as they did every day, and bounded to her. For they trusted her as much as they did their protector, goddess of the hunt, Artemis.

Despite the roots and obstacles on the ground, she never tripped. She was as swift and graceful as a deer.

"Persephone!" called Demeter, goddess of the harvest. She was also Persephone's mother. "Yes mother?" asked Persephone. "What is it?"

"It's time for your daily lesson."

She cheered. Besides exploring in the forest, this was her favorite thing to do.

The flowers exploded from the ground wherever Persephone pointed. "Very good." Her mother cooed. Ever since Persephone reached the age of six, her mother has taught her how to make things grow with a flick of her wrist. "Now grow a pomegranate tree." Her mother challenged.

She sighed, "Mother, you know I've never been able to do that."

"Practice makes perfect." Was all Demeter replied.

Persephone pointed her finger, to the same spot she's been trying on for weeks, and directed all the energy to sprout a tree from the ground. Try as she may, she could never do it. "Keep trying," her mother whispered.

Persephone sighed after a few more moments. "It's hopeless mother. I'll never get it"

"You can and will," her mother insisted. "Just not today."

"May I go rest now?"

"You may."

Persephone sat on the cliff edge of the coast. The sound of the water crashing on the rocks always seemed to relax her after a long day. A gentle breeze ruffled her knee-length blue dress. Her hair glowed in the bright pink sunset.

She laid back and suddenly felt bored. "I want to do something with my life." She thought out loud. "I don't want to be stuck in this endless cycle of mine every day. I want to learn, and have some adventure, and most of all freedom. My mother watches me every day and never lets me spend time alone. 'You must always be with someone. Never know what could happen.'" She sighed. "I want to love somebody."

And with that, she fell asleep in the warm summer air.

* * *

The king of the Underworld sat at his throne. It was a vast room and every move someone made would echo. The place was dark, very dark, compared with the upper- world. However, Hades was by far used to it, and actually preferred it over the light.

He sighed and looked to his left, where another throne would be. If only he had a partner. That was all her ever wanted really. A beautiful woman to love and care for. But who would truly love him?

The three sisters called "the fates" appeared. For they all spoke in unison. "Lord Hades, what's the matter? You look lonely."

He didn't look up when he replied. "I am, sisters." Hades had known the fates for a long time and thought of them as friends more than anything else. They knew when he would lie. So he thought, _why waste my time lying when they already know what's going to happen before I do._

"You need love Hades." They said.

He smirked. "Is that so?"

"Yes. You long for it. You need it just as a mortal needs air."

"Then what should I do about it?" he said finally looking up.

All at once they whispered "Persephone," and vanished.

His eyes widened. He hasn't heard that name in sixteen years. That sweet name that he had picked out for Demeter and Zeus's daughter when she was born. He remembered the way she looked at him when he cradled her in his arms. He held her more gently than anything in the world. When her emerald eyes met his blue eyes that seemed to absorb light, but all at once she smiled that toothless baby smile of her's and his whole world changed. All he did was whisper the name Persephone and Zeus overheard him and loved it. His eyes from then on reflected the light rather than absorb it. He had almost forgotten about her until now. Now, it was all he could do to not think of her.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter! there is much more to come, i just thought a good intro would be nice. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. i can take critisim and praises very well! Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2 False Love

**welcome back! here is chapter two! I hope y'all enjoy it!**

* * *

"Persephone!" Demeter shrieked.

Persephone lifted one eye open from her sleep to see her mother scowling at her. "Yes mother?" she replied as innocently as she could. While doing so she sat up and stretched.

Her mother relaxed, as she always did when Persephone used that tone of voice. "Sweet Heart, you know you're not allowed to sleep outside of home. You never know what could happen. It's a good thing I found you, and not some barbarian."

"Yes mother. I apologize. I was just so relaxed and the ocean was soothing."

"Just be more careful. I don't know what I would do if you were gone."

"Of course mother."

"Come, let's go home and sleep until light. Later today I have a surprise for you."

"Alright." She replied sleepily.

* * *

Persephone dreamed of a dark place. There was a boatman and a river. Curiosity made her approach him and get on the boat. She took in her surroundings. The river had a dark glow about it, and seemed to be much more than it appeared to be, but it was water nonetheless. The whole area was pitch black, but for some unknown reason she could see as if she was in the light of day. She looked up and saw nothing but cold, hard rock. _I must be in a cave…_ she thought.

When the boat got to the other side of the river, her breath caught in her throat. Right before her eyes was the most beautiful castle she'd ever seen. Dark and magnificent. Surrounding it was a beautiful rot Iron Gate, which for some reason, did not make a sound when she went through. There were no flowers in the area before the door, or any foliage for that matter. She yearned to see what was inside the castle. She started up the dirt path up to the steps, and her hand reached out for the door. Just before her hand touched the door knob, the door opened letting out a light that seemed brighter than the sun. She blinked a few times while shielding her eyes, but alas, she woke up because of it.

* * *

"It's about time you woke up sleepyhead." Demeter cooed. Persephone blinked away the sleep and tried to get her eyes to adjust to the brightness of the sun shining in through her window. "Are you ready for your surprise?" Demeter asked as she sat on Persephone's bed. Persephone nodded. "Good. Now get dressed. It's going to be warm so where your green sundress. Once you're done I'll do your hair."

Persephone nodded curiously, but did not object to her mother's commands.

When Persephone was finished with her dress Demeter ran a brush through Persephone's wavy, waist length golden hair. Persephone loved the sensation of her hair being brushed.

By the time Demeter was finished with Persephone's hair she had took two locks of hair in the front, braided them, and pulled them loosely back, leaving the rest to cascade down her back like a golden waterfall. She looked absolutely beautiful.

Her mother smiled with glee. "Alright, you're ready. Come." Her mother said while taking her hand. "Let's go to mount Olympus."

Persephone's eyes widened with shock. "M-Mount Olympus?!" She stuttered. Demeter nodded. "You've never taken me there before!"

"I know. I just thought you should see what it's like."

"Will I get to meet my father, Zeus?"

"Yes. Along with all your aunts, uncles, and cousins."

"Wow mother! Thank you!" Persephone hugged her mother tighter than she ever has before."

"You're welcome daughter." Demeter replied stroking her hair.

* * *

Zeus, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Artemis, Apollo, Hera, Athena, Hermes, Ares, Dionysus, and Hephaestus were all lined up at the throne room. All were eager to meet Persephone for the first time.

The throne room was decorated with everything made out of solid gold. Zeus sat at his grand throne as everyone tried to put in a nice touch to the room before Persephone arrived.

Aphrodite, goddess of love, was adding in flowers to every place they could fit. Dionysus, god of high spirit, strong emotions, and wine, was pouring the finest wine he could manage. Hephaestus, god of fire, volcanoes, blacksmiths, and craft workers, was lighting every last torch to illuminate the room as much as possible. Ares, god of war, was inspecting his clothing to make sure there were no blood stains to frighten away the young goddess. Athena, goddess of wisdom, was preparing her knowledge of flowers for the goddess, because she knew how much Persephone loves flowers. Hera, goddess of women, was preparing small talk to share with Persephone. Despite Hera's jealousy, because of Zeus cheating on her with Demeter, she still wanted Persephone to like her. Artemis, goddess of the hunt, was finishing up her gift to Persephone. Rabbit fur, the softest she could find. Hermes, the messenger god, was preparing jokes to make his new cousin laugh.

Apollo, however, was the most nervous of the gods. He paced rapidly in a corner of the vast room, looking forward to the moment when Persephone walked through the doors. Why? He knew there was a second agenda to her coming here. In fact he and Demeter planned it.

When the young goddess walked in through the gemmed doors everyone stopped dead in their tracks. All of them were found dumbstruck.

Zeus was the first one to break the silence. "Persephone!" he cheered. "How wonderful it is to meet you. We are all so pleased."

"T-Thank you lord Zeus." She stuttered. He nodded. Everyone introduced themselves and what they do. Apollo was the last to do so, and he gave her a smile. She noticed and offered a shy smile back.

"Alright," Demeter spoke up. "That's everybody." Without Persephone noticing, Demeter gave a sly smile to Apollo and nodded towards Persephone. He nodded in reply and understood their unspoken agreement.

"Hello, lady Persephone." Apollo approached her.

"Why hello lord Apollo." She smiled

"Would you like to walk with me?"

"Of course, I would love to."

* * *

Apollo led her through the gardens while she beamed at all the flowers. He smiled at her beauty and couldn't wait any longer. He _needed_ her. "I have a question Apollo." Persephone stated. "If you're the go of the sun, then how is the sun up right now? Shouldn't you be driving it?"

Without hesitating he answered. "I have a son. He sometimes drives it for me when I have important business to attend to." She nodded, studying him. He had golden hair that blew in the wind, like every other god on Olympus. He gained very strong muscular arms from his many years of work. He was also quite taller than her. He was indeed a beautiful go in every way, but there was something there she did not like. "I must say." Apollo continued. "I have had my affairs with beautiful women. But you, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He said looking her up and down. Persephone blushed, but she was unimpressed.

"I wouldn't say such things lord Apollo. I am not even close to the beauty of Aphrodite. You may offend her. Besides, beauty isn't all that matters." Apollo's eyes narrowed.

"No? Then what else is there?" She couldn't believe he was being so insensitive.

"Well for one a woman has rights and virtues that _all _men must respect. She has brains and skill. She can't just sit around all day and await her man." Apollo glared.

"A _woman_ is supposed to stand behind a man and wait and obey his every order. No matter what it is." He smirked at that last part, and looked at her with a hunger and lust that frightened her.

Persephone did not like this man at all. He scared her, and she wanted to run, but the problem is, is that she has no clue where to run to. He could easily catch up to her and over power her. Would he do such a thing? "Don't worry my dear, as long as you do as you're told, I'll never hurt you. Well, except maybe in bed." This sent a terrible shiver down her spine.

"You wouldn't dare!" she said nervously. "I'll call my mother, just you wait until she finds out about what you've said to me!"

He chuckled. "My dear," she flinched at the sound of the venom in his voice. "Who do you think arranged this meeting of ours? We've had this agreement since the day you were born. Your mother wants you with me!" with the seriousness in his voice there was no doubt in her mind. He was indeed telling the truth. "No!" she whispered. She shook her head and brought her hand up to cover her mouth. "Yes." He approached her with a greedy smile and lust in his voice. "No!" she turned and ran. She could hear his shouts from behind her and soon his heavy footsteps quickly catching up. She felt his painful hand grasp her wrist and she was yanked backwards. She called out in pain, tears now forming in her eyes. "You'll never escape me, my dear. You're mine." She screamed and pushed him with all her might. He chuckled at her vain attempts to get away, but before he could get away with it, four of her sharp nails scraped across his face. He cried out in pain. She took this opportunity to run. Before she could get too far she tripped and rolled down the bumpy steep hill. Rocks and tree branches drew blood from her as she scrapped down the hill.

When she finally reached the bottom of the hill her skin and dress was torn and had blood on them, her hair had leaves in it and was no longer in its beautiful style. She looked around wildly for any sign of her being followed. She stayed as quiet as she could for fear of getting caught.

When she was certain Apollo was not around she found it best to find shelter. Her throat burned for water. About twenty paces away was a cool stream. Persephone clumsily ran to it, collapsing at the last step. She scooped up water into her hands and drank greedily. Once she was finished she looked at her reflection and cried.

* * *

**So yeah, I've decided to make Apollo a mean ass jerk. felt it would make the story a little more interesting. Anyway... Let me know what y'all thought! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3 Refuge

**Alright here it is! They now get to meet for the first time! yeah!**

* * *

Out for his evening walk in the lush, green forest, Hades breathed in the crisp clean air. He heard the birds chipping and, the almost mute steps of the wildlife. However, he enjoyed the air more than anything else on the upper-world. So clean, unlike his own in the underworld.

Before he could continue on in his train of thought, it was interrupted by a soft sound in the distance. His curiosity led him through the low-hanging branches of the forest towards the sound. When he broke through the trees and into the small clearing, he found what was producing the noise.

A young girl with long tangled blonde hair with leaves and twigs decorating it. Her green dress that barely covered her thighs was torn in several places, and cuts, bruises, and blood covered her skin. _This girl has been through a lot, _he thought to himself. "Excuse me? Young Lady?" he cooed. She looked up and at the sight of her red puffy eyes made him flinch. She tensed up at the sight of him. Hades read her mind. _"Oh Gods. What is he going to do to me?!_ _Please, no more."_ He knew now it wasn't him she feared, just what he might do to her. She was most likely abused before he found her. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He cooed. Still, she tightened up and wrapped her arms around her now mostly exposed legs. "I'm only here to help." He continued. "But only if you'll permit me to. Please mi'lady, let me help you." She studied his eyes, for they did not absorb light, but they reflected it. Her brain was telling her to keep running and go home, but what home was there? What if Apollo really was telling the whole truth? She wouldn't be safe with her own mother. Her gut, on the other hand, told her to trust him. "I swear by the river of Styx, that no harm shall come to you while I'm around. Please, tell me your name." She decided to trust him.

"Persephone," she whispered. Hades's eyes widened. This news hit him like one of Zeus's thunder bolts. His beloved Persephone, in this awful condition. "That's a beautiful name." He replied. "My name is Hades. I'm the lord of the Underworld." He expected her to scream, run, even flinch, but she did not. She only looked at him blankly. "Do you even know who I am?" Hades questioned.

"I'm afraid not. Is that bad?"

"No it's wonderful, because your opinion of me will be your own. Everyone's head seems to be filled with only rumors of me and they fear the worst, but I'm actually quite different than they think. You might actually get to know the real me and not just some fake version conjured up by mortals and other creatures."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That people think you're horrible."

He smiled. A real genuine smile, which she did not receive for Apollo at all. The moment Apollo appeared in her thoughts again she pushed him out. She absolutely did not want him in her mind. "That's alright. I don't really get out that much to deal with them." She nodded.

"Please sir," She said. "I need your help and I don't know who to trust. You seem to be the most genuine person around, and my gut tells me to trust you."

"I will help you in any way I can." He promised giving her a slight bow.

"I wish to runaway."

"May I ask why?" Even though he already knew most of her reasons why she wanted to.

She paused. "A few moments before you found me, I was running away from a bad man." _So far I'm correct. _Hades thought. "His name is Apollo." _I'm gonna kill that bastard! _Hades almost said out loud. "He said mean things and threatened me. He made a very… crude statement, which scared me." Her thoughts flashed back to Apollo 'Don't worry my dear, as long as you do as you're told, I'll never hurt you. Well, except maybe in bed'. Hades eyes burned with fury at this new knowledge. "I told him I was going to tell my mother of what he said, but he said that she knew of this and was even the one who set us up. I didn't know what else to do, so I ran. He soon caught up with me and grabbed my wrist." Hades made note of the black and blue circle around her wrist that made a deep fury in him. "I turned and scratched him. I kept running but I tripped and fell, and well, now I'm here." Hades went over all this in his head.

"Alright mi'lady Persephone, I will help you run away, but on one condition." She studied him to look for any sign of what he was about to say next. "You runaway to the underworld with me." She looked at him with surprise on her face. "Hold on, let me explain. If you just run now, they will find you, but in the underworld they can't find you. And if they do, not even Zeus himself can force me to let you go. I promise no harm will come to you there you can leave any time you wish, just make sure you tell me that way you may have a safe exit. It would kill me if you got hurt." It didn't take long for Persephone to think it through.

"I accept Hades."

"Very well. Take my hand." She did as she was told and took his hand, and he helped her up off of the ground. She dusted herself off the best she could, but what she really needed was a long hot bath.

In front of her eyes the ground opened up before her. She looked at the darkness of the hole and then starred at him expectantly. "Don't worry, you'll soon get used to the darkness." She nodded in response. "Allow me to lead the way mi'lady." He said stepping forward.

"You may." She whispered.

He took his first step back into his home, and then he looked up at her to see what she was about to do. She stood there on the green sun bathed grass, waiting. She looked around one last time of the clearing and looked up at the bright blue sky. For, she had no clue as to when she would see them next.

She took a shaky breath and took her first step into the underworld.

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed it! Reviews are always appriated! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4 His world

**Hey Guys and Gals! Sorry this one took a little longer than the others. I've now caught up to where I currently am in the story. so now each chapter is gonna take a little while but I am still posting them. This chapter is longer than the others to help make up for the delay. Thanks!**

* * *

His world was pitch black. If Hades wasn't holding Persephone hand, she would never make it through here. She felt around with her free hand and decided that they were in a cave. A lot of the rocks were damp old loose, and for about the third time Persephone stumbled on some of the rocks that she couldn't predict being there. If Hades Hadn't been holding her hand she would have fallen straight on her face. "Please, allow me mi'lady." Hades said as he stopped and turned to her. She took a shaky breath, "You may."

In one swift movement Hades scooped her up into his arms, one arm under her legs and the other behind her back. She was so light; it was almost as if he were carrying a baby. Which in his mind, he was. And he was going to protect her as one with all his might, until it killed him.

Persephone found this odd sense of comfort in his arms. It was like she belonged there. A sudden wave of exhaustion hit her, and she couldn't help but lay her head on his shoulder. The sound of his boots on the gravel and his steady sway as he walked lured her to sleep, and before she knew it she was out like a light.

* * *

The bitter cold had reached through her small dress and down to her bones. It was a hard transition, to go from the sun and warm weather to darkness and freezing temperatures. It was just her, because everyone else was by far used to it, and in time she would too. _Where am I?_ Persephone thought.

Hades, being able to her mind, answered her. "We are approaching the river of Styx." She nodded in response. Still wrapped up in his arms, she looked around the area. Her eyes had somewhat adjusted to the darkness, so she could see a lot more than she originally could.

They were in a vast cave. The setting hadn't changed that much sense she fell asleep. It wasn't so much as a gravel path anymore, but just a bunch of cold hard pebbles. All the rocks were damp and had a dark glow about them. _How long had I been asleep? _Hades, again, answered that question with no hesitation. "You seemed to sleep well. You only slept for an hour or so. You looked very peaceful," His mind flashed back to her beautiful face leaning against his left shoulder. He could see what was behind all the dirt, blood, and tear streaked stains. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "That's good." He finished. She nodded while looking at him curiously. He smiled at her. "I can read minds Persephone. More than that actually. We, you and me, can communicate through our minds. Telepathy, if you will."

"So, you're just going to be reading my mind?"

"I won't make a terrible habit of it, I can assure you that. I just know you have many questions and I want to answer them to the best of my ability. I won't push into your private thoughts, you can be certain about that. I have a limit that I set for myself, and I know you don't want me in there. They're called private thoughts for a reason. And if you wish, I can stop reading your mind all together."

"No, I trust you."

He nodded. "Here we are." He said setting her down. She looked around and saw a gorgeous river. It was a dark midnight blue and had a glow of its own._ Just like the river in my dream _she thought. Hades looked at her"you've seen this river before?"

Without looking at him to answer she replied, "I had a dream last night, and it was about a river, just like this one." He nodded in reply.

Without Hades's body heat her green sundress, that barely touched her mid thigh and only had spaghetti straps, did not do her justice to keep her warm. She shivered, and goose bumps covered her arms and legs. "Here." Hades said. He swooped off his cape in somewhat of a dramatic fashion and draped it over her small frame. She smiled gratefully, now she was much warmer and his intoxicating masculine scent overwhelmed her, and she loved it. He smiled at her. "Did you just read my mind?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"No. I just saw you shiver. It's quite cold down here, but I am by far used to it. I'm not sure how long you plan to stay, but you will eventually grow used to it."

By the time he finished his sentence his boatman, Charon, arrived. He looked at Hades, to Persephone and her state of attire, and back to Hades. "It's none of my business." He shrugged.

"No it is not, just get us to the other side." Hades replied in a demanding yet polite tone.

"Yes sir." Charon offered his hand to help Persephone down to the boat and she gladly accepted it.

Once they were all on the boat and on their way, Persephone marveled at the place. It was so different from the upper world, and that was exactly what she loved about it. None of it reminded her of the world above, or the people in it.

Persephone gasped. Now in view was the same castle that was in her dream. Except, the dream did not do this place justice, it was much more magnificent in real life.

"Welcome home Persephone. At least for the time being." Hades got closer and crouched down next to her putting both hands on her shoulders.

"It's beautiful." She marveled.

"I'll give you a grand tour of the underworld. I want you to see, well, almost everything."

"Almost?" she turned to look at him with questioning eyes.

"There are some places where I don't want you to see for your own good. And others, well not even I can go to."

"Oh, okay."

"It will have to be tomorrow though. It's much too late to do all that now. I'll just show you your chambers, and then you can get some rest."

"Alright, thank you."

Her bed chambers were awesome. It was a very large room, but the space was filled neatly. There were dressers, mirrors, desks, a bookshelf that took up the whole wall, a couch, and a very large bed in the center of it all. All the wood was a dark cherry. "And here is the bathroom where you can bathe and what not." Hades said breaking her train of thought.

She smiled. "Thank you Hades. For everything." He nodded in reply.

"My chambers are right next door should you need anything." He pointed to a cherry door to the left when she first entered the room. "All you have to do is go through that door. The lock is on your side should you want any privacy." Persephone nodded even though she doubted that she would ever use it. "Right then, I'll leave you to it then. I bid thee goodnight, Persephone." He said with a deep bow. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Good night Hades."

He left though the door that led to his room. Now she was alone she decided that she needed to bathe.

* * *

She plucked all the twigs and leaves from her hair and brushed it out before she got in the steaming tub. She then stripped off her dress and slowly descended into the tub. She sighed at the relief of the water. She scrubbed her body to get rid of the dried blood. She then noticed how many bruises she really did have. "I am going to be sore in the morning." She told herself.

Once she was done bathing she looked and felt a lot better. She smelt of vanilla. She slipped into a night gown and hopped into the giant bad. She breathed in the crisp clean sheets of silk. She has never in her life felt something so soft. She soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Persephone?" Hades cooed. "Persephone, mi'lady, you must wake up." Persephone groaned from under the blankets. "I promised you I would show you my world. You're not gonna make me a liar, are you?" He pulled back the covers slightly so he could look upon her face. Her hair was scattered all over the bed and her face. He chuckled to himself and brushed her hair away from her face. All the scratches and dirt was gone and her skin was soft and clean. She fluttered her sparkling emerald eyes open. Those giant doll-like eyes took Hades's breath away; he couldn't help but stare back into them.

All of a sudden Hades had a huge urge to kiss her. _This is crazy _Hades thought. _I just officially met the girl and now I have all these urges of kissing her and touchin- NO! I will never do such things to her, not now. And especially not without her consent. _Hades shook his head. "Alright now Persephone, it's time to rise. I will send in a servant to help you dress for the day. I shall come to collect you in an hour or so."

"Okay." Persephone nodded sleepily. And with that Hades rose from the bed and left the room.

Shortly after Hades left there was a small knock at Persephone's door. Persephone, still in bed, answered. "Come in!"

The large door opened and from behind it came a small girl. "Hello Mi'lady. Lord Hades has told me to assist you in getting ready for today's activities."

"Yes, thank you."

She nodded. "Alright milady you must get out of bed. We only have so long before Lord Hades come back to collect you."

"Alright." Persephone replied stretching finding the soreness in her body.

As the young girl went around the room to the right dresser, Persephone rose out of bed. She noticed that the girl moved with such grace and swiftness that could not be obtained by a mere mortal. "What is your name?" Persephone questioned.

Without hesitation the girl replied "Ariel."

"That's a very pretty name."

"Thank you mi'lady." Ariel replied, her cheecks turning almost as red as her hair . She returned to Persephone holding up a violet dress. "Yes I think that'll do." Ariel muttered to herself. "Alright, Mi'lady. Can you please take off your night gown?" red spread over Persephone's neck and cheeks. "But, I'll be naked."

Ariel smiled. "We're both girls here and don't worry no one will come in. You're okay."

Persephone sighed. "Okay." She slowly slipped off the gown exposing her completely.

Ariel gasped. "Mi'lady! What happened to you?!"

Persephone looked down and saw all the bruises. "Oh, um…" Ariel circled Persephone, her blue eyes examining Persephone completely. "I fell down a huge hill at Olympus." Ariel raised her eyebrows at her and said. "Either you're the clumsiest person ever, or something more went down." Persephone sighed.

"Both I guess. Normally I'm not clumsy but lately I've been very clumsy. I was being chased by Apollo. He was trying to attack me and I was running away from him and while I was I tripped and fell down a hill. Hades found me shortly after." Ariel nodded

"You poor thing." Persephone shivered. Ariel noticed. "Oh! Forgive me Mi'lady, you must be freezing." Ariel quickly started dressing Persephone to get her warm.

While they did so Persephone asked. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but, you're not human are you?"

"I once was," Ariel replied as she tightened the violet dress on Persephone. "But that was a long time ago. I, and most of everyone else you will ever see here, are shades. We have all basically made a deal with Hades, or he rescued us from a more worse fate."

"And you, if I may ask, what happened to you?"

She gave Persephone a faint smile. "I was going to be sent Tartarus, but Hades rescued me. I was supposed to go there because I killed men." She dropped her head. "I was brutally beaten and raped by five men, multiple times. But one night, I took a knife and went to their homes and killed them all. The town then found out and had me killed. When I faced Lord Hades at his court, I was terrified. He knew everything about me just by looking at me. He knew what had happened to me and what I had done. He also knew that everyone else wanted me to go to Tartarus, but he refused. He thought that I didn't deserve to go there. Granted, I don't deserve any Elysian fields, but he just wouldn't let me go to that awful place. He said that the best he could do for me was to make me his servant for all eternity. I gladly accepted, but now I was terrified of him. Mortals had so many stories about how dreadful he is, but he has shown me nothing but kindness" By now Ariel was finished dressing Persephone. "He is a good man, you have nothing to fear of him Mi'lady" Persephone took in all this new information.

"I am so sorry Ariel. You had to go through all that. I cannot imagine the pain you must have gone through."

"It's alright. It's in the distant past. And besides, they're all paying for their crimes now."

"How old were you?"

"Fifteen."

"Oh my goodness."

"Like I said, it's in the past. Now," Ariel said on a lighter note. "Look at how beautiful you are.

Persephone turned around to find a beautiful woman standing in front of her. She wore the violet dress and her hair down, but clipped out of her face. "I look amazing Ariel. You did so well!"

"Thank you mi'lady. Now all we have to do is wait for Lord Hades to collect you."

Not too long lady later there was a soft knock at her door. "come in!" Persephone called. Lord Hades stepped through and stopped dead in his tracks. Persephone took his breath away once again. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "Mi'lady," He said clearing his throat. "You look wonderful."

Persephone blushed. "Thank you Hades."

He nodded, smiling. "You may go now Ariel." He said gently turning to her. "You may go relax until I call for you."

Ariel gave a small curtsey. "Thank you mi'lord." She gave a small nod to Persephone and left the room. Hades turned to Persephone giving her his full attention. "You really do look amazing mi'lady" Persephone blushed. She loved it when Hades called her that. No one had ever called her that. He made her feel important. _He is so different from all the other gods. I really like it. He seems to actually care about me and not anything else that could benefit him. He is amazing._ Persephone thought.

Hades, of course, read her mind, but he did not show any signs of it. "Alright mi'lady," He started, "would you like to start our tour?" He asked giving his hand out to her. She replied with a large white smile. "Yes, I would like that very much." She said accepting his offered hand.

She took note on how he held her hand through the palace. He held her firmly, but gently. He gave her this sense of security whenever she was with him.

* * *

He talked though out the whole tour of his palace, explaining each room to her. He showered her the grand court room last. "Oh my goodness Hades, It's beautiful!"

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"It is so much bigger than the court at Olympus."

He smiled at her. "Yes it is. I don't enjoy it to be cramped, though sometimes it feels empty.

"Yes, I can see how it could. Maybe you could try plants. You could put in some lovely decorations like flowers to help it seem less empty."

"That's a good idea."

"Thank you…" She smiled.

"Lord Hades." A young boy entered the room. "Your horses are ready."

"Yes thank you Daniel."

The shade gave us a bow and left the room.

"Horses?" Persephone asked.

"Why of course." Hades replied. "You didn't think I was only going to show you the palace did you? There is so much more to the underworld than just that."

"Alright then. I can't wait."

* * *

Thunder rolled through the asphodel fields. The souls that wandered the fields looked up in amazement. Zeus had no power here. How is the thunder here? The sound was then joined by laughter and joyful cries. All of their attention turned to see Lord Hades himself accompanied by a young girl racing through the fields.

They went by in a blur. The souls then figured out that it was not thunder of weather, but the thunder of the horses' hooves across the ground. They all shook their heads and went back to their business.

Out of breath, Persephone leaped off of the ginger colored mare and collapsed onto the lush green grass in the shade underneath a mighty oak tree. Hades smiled at her and looked upon her in amazement. He then followed her lead by getting off of his black stallion, and lying on the ground next to her. He let his gaze fall onto her once again. She had her eyes closed and her hair was spread out around her. He watched the way her chest rose and fell as she tried to catch her breath.

He shook his head. _Again with those pesky thoughts. _He turned to face her on his side. "Alright mi'lady," he started. She opened her eyes and turned to mirror his position. "Now you have seen the asphodel fields, what do you think?"

"I love them! They're beautiful! I don't see how people think that the underworld is a horrible place."

"That's because people think that the whole place will be like Tartarus."

"Tartarus? I've heard it mentioned, but I don't know what that is."

Hades took a breath. "Tartarus is the worst place anyone can end up. It's dark, gloomy, and evil. It's the place where horrible souls go, if they deserve it."

"Who all goes there? What type of people?"

Hades took another breath. "Abusers, rapists, murderers. People who've disgraced the gods. The list is endless, but I guess those are the most popular."

She nodded. "How many times have you gone there?"

"Too many. I never go there by choice. I only go there when I have to."

"Hmm… I also heard the Elysian Fields? What are those?"

He smiled at her. This is a place he'd love to see. "The Elysian Fields. That, mi'lady is a wonderful place. It is where everything is good and pure. No worries about anything. Only mortals who've never done anything horrible can ever go there. Not even I can go there. But as far as I know, it's the most wonderful place that has ever been created."

"That sounds amazing Hades."

He shivered when she said his name. Her voice was sweet like honey and made him physically weak.

Hades then remembered something very important. "Mi'lady, Persephone, please forgive me, I almost forgot. You cannot eat anything that is down here. If you do, you'll be stuck down here forever. I thought I should tell you before we made that mistake."

She looked at him in wonder and smiled. "Thank you Hades. You could've easily fed me and I'd be stuck down here forever and I wouldn't even know it. You, Hades, are the most wonderful and most honest person I've ever met." They held a gaze in each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. He wanted her, more than anything he's ever wanted in his entire existence. He then noticed that she was directing a thought to him. _Why don't you just kiss me Hades? _He smiled at her and she smiled back, knowing that what she did worked. He scooted closer to her and placed one hand on the small of her back and held her small body against his. His hand was on one of her bigger bruises and she felt pain, but didn't care. She was about to kiss the most amazing person in the world. He leaned into her and the moment their lips touched, something magical opened up between them. And they knew that this was the beginning of something magical.

* * *

**There it is! Hope y'all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and please Favorite, Follow, and review! It helps a lot! Talk to Y'all later! Bye! =D**


	5. Chapter 5 Questions and Answers

**Hello People who live in this universe!**

**So today I had nothing better to do so I just sat at my computer and wrote the whole chapter and edited it. That was all I did today! That's why this chapter got out so fast after the fourth one, where I said that each chapter might take a while, well not this one.**

**Shoutout to the people who reviewed! The comments you guys left made me soooooo Happy and I really appreciate it! That was the main reason that I decided to do nothing but write this chapter today! When I read them, they made me feel all happy and jittery, so I had to do this for Y'all! I Thank y'all sooooooo much!**

* * *

"Apollo!" Demeter boomed from her vast chambers inside of Olympus.

Almost Immediately Apollo opened up the golden grand doors to face Demeter. He took in her breathtaking room once again. The whole room was gold, but it also had greens, blues, and browns decorated all over the place to give it that earthy feeling. She cared about her job almost more than anything, and she had to prove it to people. He looked to the right and where her bed was as well as many plants and vines that surrounded it. To the left of the bed was a magnificent bookshelf that held all the information on plants anyone could ever know. Straight across from the door was a grand balcony, where Demeter was currently sitting. He almost never had permission to enter her domain. The only time he was ever permitted to enter her rooms was when she called him to enter. Now he'd been in her rooms a total of four times, all were for private discussions about her favorite person, Persephone.

The first time he had ever entered her rooms was sixteen years ago when Persephone was first born. He had no clue as to why Demeter had called for him to be there, but he did as he was told in fear of having her wrath upon him. She was looking over Persephone's crib where she lay asleep. Apollo joined her and asked why she asked for him. She told him her plans of having Persephone marry and that she wanted her to marry him. He was taken aback by this but did not object. She told him that she also did not want Persephone to live in Olympus, in fear that Persephone would only see him as her uncle or fall for another god. So instead, shortly after they made their agreement for Persephone and him to marry when she was sixteen, Demeter took Persephone away to a forest for her to grow up in.

The second time was when Persephone was twelve, and he was actually asking to see Demeter in her rooms. She was Hesitant but gave him permission to enter. He had been watching Persephone throughout the years, and she did not seem happy. She looked like she was lonely and craved attention, not from her mother or mindless nymphs, but for human contact. He asked her why she never let Persephone mingle with humans, but again she said that she didn't want to risk Persephone falling for someone else or getting hurt. He accepted those reasons and found them well thought out.

The third time was shortly before Persephone came to Olympus. He and Demeter were just going over their plans one last time to make sure they all knew what they were doing. Of course he knew what Demeter wanted him to do, but he had a plan of his own.

He had watched Persephone's mind and personality grow, but that was not the only thing that grew. He saw the way her body had grown too. She was no longer the small frame of a girl, but now she had the perfect curves of a mature woman. He soon got bored with the way she acted and only wanted one thing, her skin against his. He didn't love her, just the idea of her cries of pain and pleasure under the weight of his body on top of hers. This was all unknown to Demeter of course.

And now for the fourth time he was in her rooms. He knew she was about to ask him about the whereabouts of her perfect little girl.

With a slow un-alarmed reply he said, "Yes Demeter?" while approaching her.

"Where is my daughter?!" she yelled with furry in her eyes.

"I do not know. Like I told you before, she ran off. I tried to catch her before she got too far, but she was too fast and disappeared." Apollo said while sitting down on a chair next to her. His calmness made Demeter even more furious.

"Well I suggest that you tell me and show exactly all that happened while you two were on that walk."

"You know what happened, we planned it! You wanted Persephone to fall in love with me-"

Demeter got up from her chair and raged. "I KNOW WHAT I WANTED BUT WHAT I DIDN'T WANT WAS FOR MY DAUGHTER TO GO MISSING!" She took a breath to calm herself. "Tell me what you did Apollo."

"I told her about myself. My likes and dislikes, about my son, and what I do for fun. I said to her exactly as I do to the nymphs."

"Persephone is not a nymph! She is a young goddess who is shy and timid, and can be easily scared off. She has a brain as well, which is more than I can say for all of the nymphs around here." Demeter sighed. "Alright, let's put all that aside for now. I need you and everyone else to look for her. Gods only know where she might be!?"

"I shall tell them. I, however, will not neglect my duty to look for her. All the other gods, besides you, Hestia, Poseidon, and I, have jobs that they can put off to look for her. My job is on a strict time schedule and cannot be done otherwise. I will look for her while I'm driving my chariot through the sky, afterwards, during the night. That's all I can do."

"Fair enough. Now go!" she pointed a finger at her door.

Apollo rose from the gold chair and left the room with quickness to his walk. Demeter turned and looked up to the star filled sky, and began to weep for her beloved daughter. "Oh, Persephone."

* * *

A few weeks had gone by and Hades and Persephone have had a wonderful time. Their relationship had grown much more than what it had been before. Hades had only kissed her a handful of times after the day under the oak tree. Each kiss was soft and quick, hidden away from anyone else, like their own secret that no one else can know about. They had no problem in telling people, but that took away the fun in it all. So when they could, they ran off together and had a secret fun time.

Persephone's relationship with Ariel grew as well. They had quickly become best friends. Ariel had grown to just call Persephone by her real name, like Persephone had asked her over the weeks, instead of mi'lady or something like that.

Persephone hadn't seen Daniel all that much, but from what she had seen was of Daniel sneaking glances at Ariel when he thought no one saw. Even though they were both many years older than her, she couldn't help but find them so cute.

When someone dies and goes into the underworld, they don't age anymore. They stay and look the exact same age as they were when they died. So Ariel looks like a fifteen year old girl, and Daniel looks like a seventeen year old boy.

Persephone's mind flashed back to what she was doing. Her laughter ran through the halls of Hades's Home, Her golden hair flying behind her. She turned slightly to see how far away Hades was, but all she saw was an empty hallway. "Looks like I win Hades! Ha ha!" Persephone cheered to herself. She turned around just in time to see Hades charge at her and scoop her up into his strong arms. Persephone gave a surprised and joyful screech, while her eyes sparkled the most they ever had. "What was that you were saying mi'lady?" Hades joked. "You win? I think I win." Persephone tried to look upset but it turned out to be the cutest thing Hades had ever seen. He laughed and his laughter always made her smile. Without putting her down, Hades gently kissed her for a long time. Only to be interrupted by footsteps coming down the hall.

Hades quickly put Persephone down and they smoothed out their clothes and hair, so that they showed no signs of what they were doing. A servant came out from around a corner. Persephone had only seen him once or twice throughout her stay. "Sir Hades, the souls are adding up. I suggest that you take care of them, before they get too out of hand." He had a sharp jaw line that made him look older but he was only nineteen when he died.

"Yes you're right Alex. Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome mi'lord." Alex gave a bow and turned on his heel and left the way he came.

Hades turned to Persephone. "I'm sorry mi'lady but I must go tend to my duties."

"It's okay. I have to go tend to some things myself." Persephone made some hobbies of her own when she was alone. One of them was a garden she made. It was filled with all her favorite flowers and fruits. Even though she couldn't eat the fruits, she still enjoyed to watch them grow. "Alright, I shall see you later tonight mi'lady." Hades gave her a deep bow as he always did when they parted ways. She gave him a curtsey while trying to hold back a giggle. Hades turned to leave, but he thought twice about it. He turned and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek before he left to do his job.

* * *

On the way back to her chambers, Persephone was thinking about her beautiful garden, and the lessons her mother had taught her. The pomegranate tree popped into her head. _Well, I guess it's worth a shot._ She thought.

Persephone realized that for some reason she was in one of her finer red dresses and decided it best to change out of it before she got dirty. _Well now I need Ariel's help to get out of this. _A few doors down from her room was Ariel's room. Persephone turned the doorknob as she was knocking to enter, but what she saw caught her off guard.

Ariel was wrapped up in Daniel's arms and their lips were madly fighting for dominance. They did keep it classy though, Daniel never lowered his hands and he let her take charge and goes at her pace. They weren't on the bed either; they were just standing in the middle of her room, so that's good. "Oh my goodness guys, I'm so sorry!" Persephone exclaimed. They quickly separated and their faces turned very red. Persephone started to giggle. "Aww, you two are so cute!" Daniel couldn't take it any longer.

"Forgive me ladies but I must go!" he left the room with haste and didn't make eye contact with either of them.

That left Ariel to face Persephone, and all she was doing as playing with her long red hair, a nervous habit of hers that Persephone had picked up on. "It's okay Ariel. You're not in trouble."

She looked up hesitantly. "R-Really?"

"No, of course not. I had a feeling you two would get together. He always sneaks glances at you when he thinks no one is looking. I just didn't expect you two to be doing that when I walked in."

"Oh, we've kinda been together for a while. Not really together, but we've both liked each other for a long time. He died years ago and he said that when he first saw me it was like love at first sight and he was just too shy to do anything about it. And me, well mine was ten years ago. We're both extremely shy about things like this and so we just decided to be upfront about it, all shyness aside."

"Well I think that's great Ariel. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You two make a lovely couple."

"Thanks, so what can I help you with?"

"Oh, right! I forgot. I plan to do some gardening, and I can't do it in this dress. So if you could help me get out of it that would be great."

"Of course!"

* * *

Persephone was now in an earth green dress with her hair tied in a ponytail, working her garden. All of her plants were in perfect condition and there was nothing left for her to do. _Maybe I could work on a pomegranate tree… _she thought. She looked at a patch of soil that had not been used, waiting for this moment. She took a deep breath and focused her energy on that one spot, willing a tree to grow. But alas, she had failed again.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Come in!" she called.

Hades appeared from behind the door and she smiled. "Hello mi'lady. Ariel told me you'd be here." His attention turned to her garden. "Did you do all this?"

"Yes, it's been my project for the past two weeks. So far I've grown all my favorite flowers and fruits."

"I see. What are you working on now?"

She sighed. "I'm trying to grow a pomegranate tree; I've never been able to do that ever since I first started trying when I was twelve. But I can never get it for some reason."

"I know I'm not an expert at these things, but I do know that every plant requires a certain amount of care and love for it to grow."

"Of course, everyone knows that."

"That's not what I'm talking about." He got closer to her. "Just, umm, here. Close your eyes and do as I say." Persephone eyed him suspiciously.

"Okay…"

"Now, direct all you energy to that spot you've been working on, and just focus there." She replied in a nod. As she was working on that Hades started to stroke her hair and pulled it gently out of its ponytail. With his gentle hands he moved all her hair to one side, exposing her slender neck. Once he did he slipped one arm around the front of her waist so that she wouldn't be off balance. He started to caress her bare neck, and where he did goose bumps appeared and made her shiver. "Hades," she giggled.

"Shh… focus." He whispered in her ear. She couldn't help but smile to his touch and soothing sounds. He tilted her head slightly to the left so that he could caress her face and neck easier, but soon he started to trail kisses along her neck, slowly and delicately. Persephone started to giggle again. "Hades…"

"Shh… open your eyes Persephone, look what you did."

When Persephone opened her eyes, she gasped. In front of her was the ripest most fruit bearing pomegranate tree she had ever seen. She put a hand to her mouth and tears started to form in her eyes she turned and hugged Hades. "I did it, I finally did it!"

"Yes, yes you did." He said putting his arms around her.

"Thank you Hades, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

"You're welcome, my love."

Persephone pulled back. "My love?" she questioned.

"Yes," he looked her dead in the eyes. "I love you Persephone. More than anyone I've ever met. You are the reason there is light in my eyes."

A beautiful smile came across her face. "And I love you, Hades."

He has never been Happier in his entire existence. "I love you too, Persephone."

He pulled her closer to his chest, and she tangled her fingers into his long black hair. He leaned down to her level of height and the moment their lips touched in that passionate kiss, they knew. They were going to be together forever in a world of love and they would never part.

* * *

**Yeah! This chapter makes me so happy! The characters are all so cute in this chapter! Anyway... So please Review, Favorite, and Follow! It all helps a lot and it encourages me to go faster and be better with the story.**

**Sneak Peek in the next chapter! Demeter searches all over the world, but with no luck. (obviously!) And something special happens with Hades and Persephone! 3**

**Thanks again for reading guys! I feel so happy when I do this. Talk to y'all later! Bye =D**


	6. Chapter 6 Searching for love

**Hey guys! I'm thrilled to say that this chapter is finished! Many happy moments, with one sad moment but hey, its all good! I really don't have an excuse for the delayed entry. I do have other stories (that I will be posting) that I've been working on. It's been a year since I've done anything, shame on me! XD Happy new years to all of y'all out there! I wanna thank those of you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed my story! It means so much to me and it encourages me so much! so thanks!**

* * *

It has been two months since Persephone left for the underworld. Many things have happened, and many plans have been hatched.

On the upper world Demeter has been neglecting all of her duties of harvest to search for her beloved daughter. By now, the temperature was well down into freezing and frost covered most of everything. Mortals were starting to complain, but no one could do anything to convince her to raise the temperature.

All the other gods, including Apollo, have been searching for the young goddess. All of them were searching for her for the same reason. Demeter was going crazy. She had her reason, and nobody could blame her. Her only joy – her only love – in life has gone missing, and nobody knows where. Little did they know, Persephone was spending her days happily in the underworld, surrounded by people who proved that they really do care about her, and not so that they may have personal benefits from it.

Persephone had talked to Hades about Ariel and Daniel's relationship. Hades said that he had his suspicions, but he thought that it was none of his business and if they wanted to talk about it, they would. He said that he would have given them permission to do as they pleased if they had only asked. Persephone told them all of what Hades had said and they have been the happiest couple she had ever seen.

Persephone had also been working on her garden non-stop whenever Hades, Ariel, or Daniel weren't around. Persephone had tried to be friends with Alexander, but he was never around and when he was he was completely serious and always kept himself guarded, like she was going to hurt him somehow. Most of what fills her garden now are Pomegranate trees. She can't help but grow one every time she walks into her garden, because each time he does, she thinks of wonderful, love-filled memories of her and Hades.

Hades has been hiding something though. For now Ariel was the only one who knew of his secret. Hades was going to ask Persephone for her hand in Marriage! Ariel almost burst with happiness when he told her of this news. He said to her that he needed her help in designing the engagement ring with precious stones. He needed her to ask Persephone what her favorite types of stones were, that way the ring could be perfect.

* * *

Ariel was walking down the vast hallway on her way to Persephone's chambers, exploding with happiness. She lightly tapped on her soon to be queen's door and basically hopped in when she called "Come in!" from the inside.

"Well what are you so happy about Ariel?" Persephone asked while sitting at her vanity, brushing out her smooth golden hair.

Ariel skipped right over and stole the brush from Persephone's hand and took over the task of brushing out her hair. "Oh, today is just one of those days you know?"

Persephone's eyes looked down and she smiled showing her beautiful white teeth. "Yes. Those days."

Ariel glanced up and saw the shimmering ceiling of Persephone's chambers. "Wow. You know Persephone, I never noticed how truly beautiful this room is. I mean, look at the ceiling. Precious stones and gems cover all of it. Tell me Persephone, What are your favorite stones and gems?"

Persephone thought carefully before answering. "I love the gems that have cool colors. Like blue and green. Green Emeralds remind me of earth and grass and fields. Blue sapphires remind me of water and the joy and life it gives to people. But I do have to say that my absolute favorite now is, Rubies. The color reminds me of Pomegranates, and Pomegranates remind me of Hades." She closed her eyes and smiled, she smiled a smile that only one who is in complete love can posses. Ariel couldn't wait to get back to Hades and help him with this, and to see the look on his face when she told him of what Persephone had just said.

"So Ariel, how are you and Daniel doing? I assume quite well."

Ariel beamed. "Oh things are most magnificent! I have never been happier in my entire existence! He says that he wants to take me somewhere. Not like we can leave the underworld or anything, but he still wants to do something special with me."

"Oh that sounds wonderful!"

"It is. I couldn't be happier."

"You seem like it."

Ariel set the brush down on the table. "Would you like me to help you dress for gardening or anything?"

"Yes that would be lovely, thank you. Could you braid my hair first? It's the best thing to do with my hair when I need to do work."

"Of course!"

Ariel picked up the brush again to start smoothing out Persephone's golden locks once more and she ran her fingers through Persephone's hair, Persephone sighed as she leaned her head back, enjoying each sensation.

* * *

Ariel nearly ran down the hallways to Hades's work room. The halls passed by her in a blur, all of the wall colors blending together. Right in front of her, Daniel walked out from behind a corner. They were lucky that it takes a lot to knock Daniel down, because when she ran right into him, he stayed steadily on his feet, but she got turned backwards and nearly hit her head on the ground next to him. With his cat-like reflexes, he caught her just in the nick of time. She was almost parallel to the floor when he slipped one hand behind her back and his other behind her head, saving her from the hard ground. They both stared at each other in awe. "May I ask why you are in such a hurry?" He asked breathing heavily.

She hurried to catch her breath. "I have most wonderful news for Hades and he would want to hear it as soon as possible."

"Must be pretty important, for you to run so quickly. Lucky that I have good reflexes or else we would both be on the ground." She smiled up at him. "May I ask what it is you are telling him?" He asked, not moving an inch from their stance.

"Oh, I would have to ask Hades. It's his secret and only I know of it. Besides, you will know of it soon enough anyway." She smiled, still struggling to catch her breath.

"Well alright then. Just be careful, we don't want any more accidents happening."

"Will do." She giggled. With that he leaned all the way down and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. She was bubbling over with happiness. This was an all around great day for her. To her dismay, she put her right hand on his chest and gently pushed him back, stopping the kiss. "I am sorry, but I do have to go." She flushed.

He nodded. "I understand." And with that he pulled her all the way up and made sure she was balanced on her feet before letting go. "I'll see you later right?" He asked.

All she could do was smile and nod. "All right then, I will see you then." He said. Her smile got even bigger and she turned and walked to Hades's work room. Both of her hands were resting on her chest, feeling her heart flutter. She felt just so happy to be here.

"Come in!" called Hades. Ariel slipped into the room quietly. Hades was facing the south wall, reading something in his bookshelf. He turned and saw her. "Ah, Ariel!" he smiled, closing the book and setting it on the dark oak table. "What have you got for me?"

"Persephone. She loves Emeralds, Sapphires and Rubies. Each one means something to her. She said that Emeralds remind her of earth and fields, Sapphires remind her of water and the life it brings, and then, well," Ariel smiled. "Rubies remind her of Pomegranates… and you."

He smiled sheepishly. He cleared his throat while saying, "All right. I guess we should get started on the ring then." He sat at his desk and pointed at a chair next to his.

Ariel Beamed. "Okay!"

* * *

Wind whipped across Demeter's tear stained face as she flew through the mountain lands. She had been looking for her beloved daughter non stop when she found out Persephone had gone missing and did not return after the party at Mount Olympus. She had gone across world many times tracing and re-tracing her steps over and over again. By now she had almost given up hope. Her daughter was probably long gone dead. How an immortal Goddess had been killed is a mystery, but nonetheless it is possible with the right tools.

She stopped searching for the day and returned to Mount Olympus. Awaiting her was Zeus. She didn't even acknowledge his presence as she passed by him heading off to her chambers. "Demeter this has to stop!" He stated. "The mortals are dying at a rapid pace. And the world, It's becoming a ball of ice!"

She stopped and without turning to face him quietly replied. "What's the point of having mortals and earth if I can't share it with the person I love the most?"

Zeus approached her and put his hands on her shoulders. "My dear Demeter," He sighed. "Persephone was very dear to all of us. We all loved her and wanted to give her a home here. But she is gone now; it is time to move on. She wouldn't want the earth to be like this. She would want everyone to go on with their lives and live."

Demeter turned and buried herself into him crying as she did. "She's gone! And who knows what happened to her!? So many horrible things could have happened to her and damaged my baby!" Demeter shook violently.

Zeus wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Shh." He whispered. "We must not think like that my dear. All we can do is hope that she went peacefully."

And like that Zeus held the shaking woman in his arms for the night, comforting her to the best of his abilities.

* * *

The wind blasted through Persephone's beautiful Golden hair. Hades gazed upon her with amazement. They galloped once more through the Asphodel Fields, heading to the large oak tree in the center of it all. The engagement ring was finished. Hades and Ariel had worked on it all though the night and now today he was going to do it. He was going to ask Persephone for her hand in marriage under the same tree, in the same spot where they shared their first kiss.

When they reached their destination she jumped off of her brown mare in the same way she always did, and laid in the same spot. He swept his leg around the black stallion and slid off. He gently swiped his hand across the pocket where the small black velvet case was. A nervous habit that he did for about the hundredth time in the last hour.

She lay on her back with her elbows propping her up, basking in the light. She was gorgeous in every way possible. He almost forgot that he was here to propose, he was so lost in her beauty.

He cleared his throat and scratched his head to get her attention. She opened her large sparkling emerald eyes and looked at him with wonder. He could have jumped on top of her in that moment and make love with her, but he held back for fear of what the consequences may be, good or bad.

He took a deep breath. "Persephone, There is a reason I asked you to come out here today. "I love you very much. I've told you part of this before. You're the reason there is light in my eyes. Before you were born, I had no reason to truly be happy. I wanted to share my kingdom with someone whom I love and who loves me back. I looked at everything with a blank stare and people thought of me as cruel. And then one day I received a message, telling me that Demeter's daughter had been born and it is required of me to attend the celebration. I arrived slowly and dreading being there. But, then it was my turn to hold you. You were crying when others held you, but the moment you were laid in my arms, you stopped. You opened those big emerald eyes of yours and you took my breath away. I whispered your name even though you hadn't been named yet. Zeus loved the name and that has been your name ever since, Persephone. My eyes from then on reflected the light rather than absorbed it. You are the reason there is light in my eyes, and I wish for you to keep being the light, with me." He got down on one knee in front of her. Her eyes got wide and filled with tears of joy. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box and opened it, revealing the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "Will you, my sweet flower, Persephone, be my wife and continue being the light in my eyes? Always and Forever." She leaped from the ground and circled her arms around his neck, a few tears rolling down her face, exclaiming yes as she did. With the force that she hit him with they both fell over and rolled a few feet down the hill. She pressed her lips hard against him in a passionate kiss. He broke the kiss and looked down and slid the ring onto her delicate left hand.

She gazed upon the ring. The band was pure gold. On top of it, forming a circle, were small sapphires and on the inside of that circle was another smaller circle of emeralds. And in the middle, a large breathtaking red ruby that drew attention from everything else. Tears of joy were rolling down her face, the ruby reminded her of Hades and now, he would be hers and she would be his. "And I love you too, Hades." she sobbed out. Hades smiled at her, stroking her cheeks and wiping away her tears of joy.

She pulled him into another passionate kiss while running her fingers through his jet black hair. He rolled so that she was on top of him and wrapped his arms around the small of her back. They knew for sure now that they would be together, always and forever.

* * *

**Yeah! Isn't it beautiful?! Next chapter is gonna be pretty great! (or at least I hope!) I can't wait to write it.**

**So once again thanks to all of y'all who follow, favorite, and review! It means so much to me and like I said before, it encourages me to go faster and be better with my work! so keep it up!**

**Happy new years day to all of you! Hope y'all had a great year and more to come!**

**Love y'all! Bye!**


End file.
